


Piercing My Heart

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Goth Loki, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Questionable Lube Choices, Size Difference, Tattoos, Underage Sex, Workplace Sex, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor knows Loki is trouble the second he sets a foot into his studio, but he finds himself keeping the boy around anyway for reasons he doesn't want to admit. But working for him is not all Loki has in mind and it's far more difficult for Thor to resist the teenager's advances.





	Piercing My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thorki Secret Santa Gift for thesaurus-with-no-words! I hope you like it!

**** Thor's first impression of Loki when he came into his shop was simple: “That boy is a bitch and he's trouble.”

He was right with the first thing and very right with the second. After his last desk guy quit about a week ago to go surfing in Aruba - whatever that would give him apart from a sunburn because this guy swam like a lead duck - Thor had been searching for someone new. He just couldn't tattoo, pierce  _ and _ manage the front desk. Even he only had two arms. And that's where Loki entered the scene and boy, did he steal the show.

Thor was marking new appointments for the coming week when the doorbell signaled a customer. He looked up and had to swallow first. Damn. It was a young boy - one hundred percent a teenager, anything else was impossible - with long black hair on one side and the other cut short, slim and pale, wearing a black tank and leather pants, black lipstick and chewing obviously on some gum while showing a tongue piercing every now and then. One look was enough to know what he was: a goth bitch. Well, Thor was damned, but he didn't know  _ that _ yet.

“Can I help you? We're closed already, sorry.” Thor was polite, as he always was. Being a huge man didn't have to mean he was rude.

The boy tilted his head and gave him a curious glare. Green eyes, fuck. Thor was weak for green eyes, especially ones as bright and clear as those.  _ Emeralds _ , his brain whispered and Thor agreed.

“You're looking for a desk clerk?” The boy asked and Thor nodded, putting his pen down.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Why?”

“What are you paying?”

“Four hundred a week,” Thor said and raised a brow. “But I don't hire kids, sorry. Try McDonald's or babysitting.”

He was about to return to his schedule when suddenly a hand appeared on the counter above him. Pale, long fingers and a simple black ring on one finger with an engraved rune in it. A rune that Thor himself wore on his body, coincidentally. He looked back up.

“ _ What _ ?”

“What if I'm eighteen? That old enough to work for you, pops?”

Pops, wow. That boy wanted a job and called him pops. What a great way of earning points.

“I'd say check your birth date because you're a few years off,  _ kiddo _ .”

The boy smirked and tapped his fingers on the counter, black nails clicking against the wooden surface. The sound made Thor uneasy.

“You need a desk clerk and it doesn't look like you're lucky finding one,” the boy mused and looked around in Thor's studio. “I'm looking for a job and I'm not gonna get grease in my hair or on my skin, it's disgusting. And I hate babies. So, why don't we solve two problems in one and I work for you?”

Thor couldn't deny that the boy intrigued him. He was cocky and obviously knew what he wanted. Good looking too, even if he tried his best to ignore that detail. But there was no way he was eighteen. Sixteen at best, maybe fifteen. Guaranteed trouble.

“There's more to being my desk clerk than just writing down names, kid. You gotta handle my customers too. You sure you're up to that?” Thor had no idea why he even asked those questions. He wasn't going to hire a fucking kid!

“How about you find out, big boy?” the supposed eighteen year old asked and leaned onto the counter nonchalantly, green eyes piercing through Thor's. “I've surprised others before.”

_ Oh I bet you're full of surprises, _ Thor thought, but kept it to himself.

“Come here tomorrow, show me what you can do,” he heard himself say and watched the boys pretty lips curl into a pleased smile. “If you're not fucking up too much, you might get a job.”

The boy pushed himself off, smiled and stepped back. “Tomorrow then? I'll be here.”

“Hey, wait!” Thor called out before the boy could disappear. “What's your name?”

“The name's Loki, at your service.” The boy winked and blew Thor a kiss, then turned around and stepped out of the studio - not without swaying his pretty hips, presenting an ass Thor couldn't look away from.

Fuck, he was in for some real trouble and ran into it with his arms spread wide. What a total Thor thing to do. This couldn't end well…

\---

The next day went slightly better than expected, but it was Friday and a slow day, so there wasn't much Loki could really fuck up. He made new appointments, always with his legs and boots on the counter and leaning back in his chair as far as possible, and gave out balms to take care of client's tattoos. Thor took care of the initial bandaging and the instructions, Loki handed out extras. So far, so good.

There was only one incident that made Thor weary. He was working on covering a tattoo he had just finished when he hear Loki's angry voice snarl “Get your fat ass out of here, bitch!” He excused himself quickly, walked to the front and glared Loki down.

“What the fuck are you doing here? You can't talk to clients like that!”

“Client? That bitch gave me a fake ID and claimed she was eighteen!” Loki shot back, not without earning a warning glance from Thor. Now, where did he know  _ that _ from? Loki huffed at the way he looked at him and handed Thor something. “There, look. She wasn't older than fourteen, at best. You wanna get fucked because of a chick like that?”

Thor looked at the ID Loki had given him, clearly fake and very badly made too. Some of his anger subsided. Loki did save him from trouble, that was true. Still, the way he did it was unacceptable.

“Alright, I see,” he eventually said, handing Loki the ID back. “Thanks for preventing that, but do it less rude and calmer next time. I have a client and I don't want them hear you scream at people and call them names. Understood?”

“Fine,” Loki huffed and rolled his eyes annoyed. Thor didn't know why he did it, but suddenly he grabbed Loki's chin and turned his head back around.

“Don't test me, kid. I'm not always nice. Now, are we good?”

“We're good, yeah,” Loki said, not without a smirk.

“Perfect,” Thor smiled.

When the last client was gone, Loki hopped onto the counter and blatantly sat on it, looking at Thor. His legs dangled in the air and he had a mixture of sweet innocence and outright mischief on his face. Thor could barely look away.

“So, do I have the job?” Loki asked, tilting his head.

“If you can keep your foul mouth under control, you got it.” 

Not Thor's best idea, but he liked the boy. And he  _ had _ done a rather good job, apart from one slip up. In the end though, it wasn't his brain that made the decision. It was clearly his dick, who seemed to have taken a liking in the way Loki flaunted his ass around the studio and batted his eyes at him. Sometimes, Thor cursed himself for being into guys.

\-----

Thor quickly found out how old Loki truly is, of course, and it makes nothing easier. Fifteen. The boy who walks around in his studio all day in skimpy, almost slutty clothes that leave nothing to the imagination is fifteen fucking years old and Thor hates himself for how hard it makes him all the time. Why did he give in and hired Loki? Why? Did he  _ want _ to torture himself?

The worst part is that Loki actually does a pretty good job. He jokingly calls himself Thor's desk bimbo and is never short of a joke. Despite looking like he could scratch someone's eyes out and eat them raw, he's actually quite charming and friendly. His schedule is always up-to-date, and Loki makes sure to leave enough time between clients so Thor can get ready for the next, something his old desk clerk constantly overlooked.

The real problem is the way Loki acts towards him in the end. The boy is a tease like no other, constantly in Thor's space, touching him and blatantly flirtatious. He will always ask, in the sweetest voice, if he could watch as Thor works and because he is so nice and polite in front of the clients they never say no and Thor can’t either because it would make him look like a dick. 

It's harder to work with Loki looking over his shoulder. He still does a perfect job but he can feel the boy's eyes on him and it's causing him to be on edge almost constantly. Sometimes he has to send his clients to Loki so he can cover their tattoos because he just needs some fresh air after an hour of being watched by those horribly intoxicating eyes. But despite all that, Thor knows better than to touch Loki. He keeps his hands to himself and he's determined to keep it that way.

One day, however, he's greeting a young woman who came for a piercing appointment and while they talk he can already see Loki's eyes flare up at the words 'nipple piercing’. He glares at him, but Loki is too fast for him to protest.

“Oh, I've never seen you do a piercing before!” He sounds so innocent and sweet that the client starts chuckling. “Can I please see how it's done?” He stretches the word please way too far and Thor knows he's doomed.

“Well, I don't mind if it's okay for you, Thor?” She smiles at him and Thor sighs in defeat. As a long time client she met Loki before and doesn't mind him watching her sessions. Today is no different apparently.

Loki is awfully quiet during the whole procedure, staying in the back with his eyes glued to Thor's hands. One could almost think he's not really there, but Thor knows he is because by now he can even hear him breathing.

When everything is done and Thor gives instructions on how to take care of the new piercings, Loki retreats suddenly and Thor doesn't see him again until he leads his client to the front desk for an appointment in a few weeks to check on the healing process. Loki gives her one five weeks later and smiles at her when she leaves, completely ignoring Thor. That's new and Thor doesn't know yet if he likes it or not.

An hour later Thor is ready to close the shop and suddenly Loki is there, blocking his way to the front. He gulps and looks up from his chair.

“What's wrong, kid? You need something?”

“Do you like nipple piercings?” He asks and leans forward a little. Nonchalant and blunt as always.

“They're nice, yeah,” Thor shrugs and tries to sound cool when he's not. “Why are you asking?”

“I just wondered,” Loki says and the way he does it sounds dooming. Thor looks at him and watches the boy’s hand wander under his shirt, slowly pulling it up. “Do you think they'd look good on me too?”

Thor can feel his face heat up immediately. Loki almost sounds pornographic when he asks this question and the way his fingers trail over his pretty and pale chest looks just the same. There's so much wrong with the way Thor looks at him but he can't help it.

“I'm sure they'd look… amazing.” Thor almost chokes on the last word. “Maybe you can get them one day.”

“Would you… do them for me?” Loki asks and gives Thor a look that silently adds: 'and will you do  _ me _ too while you're at it?’. The boy let's his shirt back down and Thor can still see his nipples through the thin fabric.

“I might,” he says and his voice doesn't sound like his own anymore. He needs Loki to leave, now. His hands are clenched to fists at his sides to keep them there but he still doesn't trust himself. He can't.

Then, Loki suddenly comes closer and sits down on his lap, literally straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck. He's so close, so damn close and there's no way he doesn't feel the boner against his ass. Loki leans down and suddenly kisses Thor hard, grinding against him and Thor can't do anything but let it happen. He's completely mortified and so turned on he doesn't trust himself. And that's all. After the kiss, Loki stands up and says:   
  
"See you tomorrow, big boy," before leaving. Thor doesn't even need two minutes to get off to the memory of what happened and he fucking hates himself for it.

\-----

Five weeks. That's how long it takes for Thor to give into Loki's begging and pleading. He shouldn't do it, the boy is fifteen and piercing a fifteen year old is a bad idea. But, so is staring at his ass and to jerk off while imagining his sweet black lips wrapped around his dick, so there's not much lower he can go, really.

Loki wants it so badly and Thor is the best piercer in town, he'd rather do it himself than have some idiot fuck it up and hurt Loki. So they make an appointment, after work, and Loki couldn't be more excited.

This time, Thor manages to keep it together when Loki takes off his shirt. This isn't sexual after all, it's a job and Thor is always professional when he works. Loki, on the other hand, is anything but professional. Already when Thor disinfects him he's sighing and biting his bottom lip and despite laying on his back he somehow manages to jerk.

“Hey, relax,” Thor says softly and smiles at him. “Just like with your tongue, remember? You got that done too.”

“I was drunk as fuck when I got that one, I didn't even remember it the next morning!” Loki laughs and Thor raises a brow. Piercing a drink minor, now that's what he calls dangerous. He shakes his head, trying to collect his thoughts.

“It won't hurt much. There's a light numbing effect to this spray, you will barely feel it.”

But Loki feels it. Oh, does he feel it. Thor has done these kinds of piercings dozens of times but never before did he hear someone actually moan when he pushed the needle in. He stops and stares at Loki, whose head is turned to the side and whose cheeks are blushing pink. 

“You okay, kid?” Thor asks and Loki nods weakly, letting out a shuddered breath.

Thor hopes he is because he doesn't want the boy to pass out, that would be really bad. He finishes the left side quickly and then turns to the right, repeating the process. Loki moans again, but not as intense, and this time Thor doesn't stop. Once he's done he gives his usual speech that Loki has heard multiple times already and the boy smiles weakly at him.

In the weeks that follow, Thor is shamefully aware of the fact that he keeps staring at Loki's chest whenever he can. The piercings are almost always visible, thanks to Loki's choice in clothing, and he catches himself wondering if Loki would moan again if he suddenly ran his fingers over them. Of course Loki is still the same tease he has always been and somehow, Thor thinks he knows exactly what he's imagining.

After a month, Thor asks Loki to check up on his piercings. It's after work again and Loki is anything but shy to take his shirt off. For a moment, Thor can't help but admire his work. Loki's piercings are healing perfectly, nothing is red or swollen and he has to admit Loki was right, it looks damn good on him.

“Does it hurt when you touch them?” Thor asks, but Loki doesn't answer right away. He looks down at Thor in his chair, his eyes dark and mischievous. 

“How about you find out?” he finally asks, flashing a grin at Thor. Suddenly his hand is on Thor's neck, long fingers cradling his skin. There's no way Thor can stay strong, no matter how much he knows he should.

Without a word, Thor leans forward, but instead of touching Loki with his hands he closes his lips around one of the boy’s nipples. Loki moans in delight when Thor's tongue circles around it and let's the piercing roll on it and he buries his hand deep in the man's hair.

Thor hums against Loki's skin and brings his hands to his back, holding him in place when he moves to the other nipple, repeating his 'check up’ deliciously slow. Just feeling the cold metal on his tongue makes him harder and Loki's pretty moans do nothing against it. By the time he pulls back Loki's nipples are a lovely shade of pink and the boy is panting in front of him.

“And, does it hurt?” Thor asks and grins up.

“Fuck no, it's hot,” Loki grins, but it's not steady and his hand clutching Thor's long blond hair proves that he's worked up already. “Can you do other things besides sucking too?”

“Wouldn't you want to find out,” Thor smirks and let's go of Loki to pull back. Loki is so surprised his fingers loosen and slip out of Thor's hair and then he just stands there as if Thor just told him he's ugly.

“You don't?” he finally manages to ask and Thor's grin widens.

“You really want me to get into trouble, don't you? You think I believe that you're eighteen? I can already lose my license for piercing you, I'm not looking to go to jail too.”

“You're gonna work me up like that and give me  _ nothing _ ?” Loki blurts out and Thor can't help but find it amusing. Yeah, looks like he's doing just that and Loki doesn't like it at all.

“And what are you gonna do about it, punk?” he cocks and leans back in his chair. He really wants to know now.

“Fucking watch me!”

Loki doesn’t take Thor's rejection, not at all. He stomps over and grabs Thor's collar to pull him up, crashing their lips together in a harsh and longing kiss. Thor grins against the boy’s lips, surprised by his eager, but then again he did expect  _ something _ , didn’t he? He kisses back after a few moments, resting a hand on Loki’s hip. When Loki pulls back his eyes are burning with anger and Thor drops into his chair again.

“So, you’re just gonna take what you want and screw the consequences?” Thor asks curious, tilting his head and crossing his arms. Loki is furious beyond reason and he doesn’t seem to understand that Thor is merely teasing him at this point.

“Are you trying to stop me?” Loki wants to know, licking his lips as his eyes drop to Thor’s lap. The man’s legs are spread wide and the way Loki looks at him makes it all too clear what he’s after.  _ Greedy boy _ , Thor thinks.

“I could fire you just for this attempt, you know that, right?” Thor asks and Loki huffs at him.

“But you won’t,” he says, crossing his arms just like the other. “I’m the best you can get and you know it.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll go to jail just because you can’t keep it together.” Thor raises a brow and waits for Loki’s reaction. The boy opens his mouth to respond immediately, but closes it again without saying anything. Then, he sighs and steps from one foot to the other.

“Come  _ on _ , I can  _ see  _ you’re hard as a fucking rock! What do you want me to do? Beg?”

“Hm…” Thor scratches his beard, smirking into his hand. “I’d love to see  _ that _ , actually. But I’m really not fond of going to jail over one fuck. It’s not profitable.”

Loki walks back over to him, straddling Thor’s lap and laying his hands on the man’s chest. His fingers curl into Thor’s shirt slightly and when he looks up, Thor realizes that Loki is determined to get into his pants and nothing he says will stop him. He fucking  _ loves  _ it.

“What if I promise to not tell anyone?” Loki purrs, batting his lashes at Thor. He pulls all cards he can pull and it ends with a mixture of innocence, seduction and downright naughtiness with the way he pressed against Thor’s lap. “If no one knows, nothing bad happens, right?”

“Now, aren’t you needy, kid?” Thor grins and cups Loki’s cheek, not missing the way the boy leans into the touch and pushes himself down further, almost grinding against him. He knew for a while now that Loki wanted this, but he didn’t expect him to make such a bold move. It’s his own fault though, he knows it. Thor has given into his need, he touched Loki first and now the boy just wants what they are both thinking about. He can’t blame him, can he?

Suddenly, Loki leans forward and wraps his arms around Thor. He’s so close now his lips brush over Thor’s ear and that’s exactly where he wants to be, the words that follow prove it.

“Don’t you want to be the one to pop my cherry, big boy?”

Thor doesn’t know how those few moaned words are enough to make him nearly lose it, but fuck, it’s the absolute hottest thing he can imagine, especially with Loki slowly grinding against him the way he does. Loki was right, he’s rock hard and this doesn’t make it better.

“Loki…”

“You want it, don’t you?” Loki murmurs, taking Thor’s earlobe between his teeth and pulling slightly. Thor can’t hold back the moan that wants to escape his throat. “Bend me over and fuck me, Thor. Make me gasp, make me beg, make me forget what’s right and what’s wrong. Make me scream, Thor...”

“You fucking tease,” Thor growls and wraps an arm around the boy’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “So shameless and filthy, don’t you have any morals left?”

“You’re one to talk,” Loki grins and pulls back, looking into Thor’s eyes. He knows he already won, there’s no question about it. “Who couldn’t keep his mouth where it belongs?”  
“So, it doesn’t belong here?” Thor asks and leans forward again, pressing a needy kiss on Loki’s neck that makes him shudder. “Or here?” He kisses him again, this time on his collar bone. “Or maybe… here?” Loki almost loses it when Thor closes his lips around one of his nipples again, sucking hard. He gasps and digs his nails into Thor’s shoulders, panting from just this. “Where else would it belong if not there?”

“ _ Here _ ,” Loki groans and pulls Thor into a greedy, deep kiss, his eyes rolling back as Thor’s tongue enters his mouth. It’s an almost religious experience, Thor can’t call it anything else. Loki’s need is overwhelming, creeping into every single nerve of his body and putting them on edge. He can’t keep his hands still, allowing them to roam over the boy’s back - rubbing and pinching and pressing, coaxing delicious little moans against his lips.

“God, fuck me,  _ please _ ,” Loki moans when Thor breaks their kiss to breathe, immediately attacking his lips again. He’s desperate and so needy, now literally rutting against Thor’s lap. “I want you so bad, Thor. I want you to touch me and take me, please!”

“Do you think I wouldn’t want you too?” Thor growls and sucks on Loki’s neck again, barely able to stop himself from sinking his teeth into the delicate skin. “You’ve been driving me insane for months, Loki. Holding myself back is worse than any torture in the world.”

“Then don’t,” Loki moans, his voice trembling slightly. “Do it, just do it! I want it, I need it! Please, Thor! Don’t hold back anymore!”

Thor doesn’t, there’s no way he can hold back. He grabs Loki tight by his hips, pushing himself up and carrying the boy with him easily. It’s almost as if Loki weighs nothing and his heart races when long legs wrap around his waist. He carries the boy over to the tattooing chair, letting him down harshly while ravishing his mouth again like he needs his taste to exist. And fuck, he does, isn’t this what everything is about? About tasting and feeling Loki? About making him his, finally, after all those months of want and need that he tried to suppress.

“I’m gonna make you scream, baby,” Thor growls when he finally pulls back, a breathless and already messed up Loki in front of him, providing a sight that is a sin in itself already. “Get those pants off for me,  _ now _ .”

Thor doesn’t wait for Loki to follow his request - or, more precisely, his order - he knows he will. Instead, he walks back to his desk and takes the coconut oil he keeps there for treating tattoos and to keep the skin smooth. Probably the worst thing he could use, but it’s lubricating and it won’t hurt, even if it’s gonna be messy as hell. He doesn’t care, he needs a new chair anyway, so if anything stains it he will have a good excuse to buy one.

When he returns, Loki is about to kick his shoes off, his pants already shoved down to his ankles and ready to follow. He needs a moment to process what he sees, to understand this beautiful boy in front of him will be his in a few minutes and maybe already is. It’s such an intoxicating thought, it makes his cock jump in anticipation.

“Turn and bend over,” Thor instructs and Loki follows without even hesitating, presenting his perfect little ass in a way Thor has dreamed of for weeks. He slowly runs a hand over those round cheeks, sighing in expectation of what is about to come. Loki said he wants him to pop his cherry, he wants him to be his first. To take his virginity. The thought alone would be enough for Thor to get off on any other day, but now he wants more, simply  _ needs  _ more to be satisfied.

Loki shudders under Thor’s touch, whimpering softly when he pushed a finger between his cheeks. It’s so filthy and wrong, but Thor can’t bring himself to care anymore. Loki wants this, he tried to seduce him ever since they met, how could he resist? It doesn’t matter that he shouldn’t do this, when he hears Loki’s needy little sounds he knows he wants nothing else anymore.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Thor murmurs, one hand still caressing Loki’s ass. He pulls it back now though to open the glass of coconut oil and as soon as the lid is gone he can already smell it. God, he always loved the scent of it, but with what he is about to do now, he knows he will love it even more.

After Loki followed his request, Thor scrapes some of the hardened oil out of the glass, already feeling it melt between his fingers. He takes a moment to enjoy the cold feeling on his skin, before bringing his fingers back between Loki’s ass. The boy gasps and clings to the chair, legs trembling under his weight.

Thor savours the feeling of Loki’s cheeks tensing when he pushes one finger inside of him. It feels cold due to the oil, but that doesn’t change that Loki is incredibly and beautifully tight around him. Loki’s breath went shallow and he’s shaking all over, prompting Thor to rest a hand on his lower back to soothe him.

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry,” he promises, slowly beginning to work the boy open. “Relax and breathe, baby. Do you smell it? Let it happen and concentrate on the scent.”

Already, Thor is allured by the heavy coconut scent in the air and it doesn’t take long before Loki shows the first signs that he is too. When he pulls out his finger to get more oil, he lets out a disapproving, whining noise. It only stops when Thor pushes back in, this time with two fingers and coating Loki’s insides with the quickly melting liquid.

Thor takes his time, preparing Loki thoroughly and carefully to make this more comfortable for him. He makes a mess out of the boy and he just loves it. Loki pants and moans and he’s dripping from oil, falling into a constant slow rut against the chair to stimulate himself, needing more than Thor’s fingers provide him. And oh, when he starts begging it turns even Thor’s steady legs weak.

“Fuck me, fuck me, please! I need you, I need you, Thor, please! Take me! Make me yours! Please fuck me…”

Loki is beautiful, moaning and begging, and all of it arouses Thor in ways he never believed possible. He will definitely need a new chair because Loki is basically dripping onto the leather and he can’t even bring himself to care. This is what he has been imagining for months, nothing else is important at this point.

“Turn, I wanna see your face while I fuck you.”

Loki lets out a lustful moan as he allows Thor to flip him onto his back. He looks up at the man, finally revealing the dark blush on his pretty pale cheeks and his hungry, needy eyes. His hands immediately search for Thors and pull him closer, drowing them both in an absolutely thrilling kiss. Thor can’t help but push forward, pressing his still hard crotch against Loki’s cock. The friction is tortuous, any other word won’t cut it.

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll scream,” Loki threatens when they part, but still kisses Thor again and then again, needing more just as the other did. Meanwhile, Thor fumbles on his pants, finally pulling them down and freeing his cock. After all this time it’s already sexual in itself to get rid of the pressure against it and he lets out a deep growl.

“I’m not gonna last, I hope you know that,” Thor grins and aligns himself as he speaks to save time. He wants Loki and he plans to fuck him as good as possible, but he knows with how tight the boy is and given the sounds he will make, he won’t be able to do it for long.

“Just fuck me, big boy,” Loki purrs, entangling his fingers in Thor’s locks. “I’m sick of pretending, I wanna feel you!”

It’s far too easy to push inside the boy’s hole, but Thor doesn’t even think about the fact it might be due to good preparation. It’s like Loki pulls him in and the deeper he goes, the hotter and tighter Loki feels. And Thor is thick, it doesn’t take long before Loki’s hand holds onto his neck and the boy basically clings to him. He tries so hard to relax, to let Thor in, but Thor still has to pull back and use his fingers again to go deeper, to prepare Loki even further. He doesn’t mind, despite his throbbing cock claiming otherwise.

The second try is all Thor needs to succeed. This time, Loki knows what’s awaiting him and adjusts faster to Thor’s length. He still holds onto him, but this time with his head resting against Thor’s shoulder and breathing slowly, allowing the man to take him completely. The soft moans escaping his lips are the most beautiful encouragement Thor can think of and with this try, he manages to push all the way in.

Loki squirms at being so full, but he doesn’t protest, doesn’t tell Thor to stop. Instead, he presses his face against Thor’s neck, lips brushing over his skin, leaving kisses and small bites wherever he could reach him. It’s not just arousing, it’s completely overwhelming.

“How do you feel, baby?” Thor gasps, his voice husky and dark. Loki purrs gently, nuzzling his face against him.

“So full,” he sighs, clenching slightly around Thor’s cock. “Please, more… it feels so good, please move. Please fuck me…”

Thor never wanted anything as badly as this. He holds himself up by grabbing the chair and begins to move, immediately throwing Loki into a series of pleasure filled and sweet moans. He can’t hold back himself, breathing frantically and cut off, his heart hammering in his chest and his pulse skyrocketing. Loki feels so amazing, so tight and hot and addicting… Thor can hardly keep a straight thought. He doesn’t need more to realize he’s completely lost.

They both don’t last long, Thor isn’t the only one who’s completely overwhelmed by what happens. When Loki clings even harder, holding himself up with an arm around Thor’s neck and his breath starts going irregular - more than before already - Thor wraps an arm around the boy’s waist to keep him steady.

“Thor, I-I-” his voice is cut off and Loki bites his lip, nails digging into Thor’s neck.

“It’s alright, baby, just let it happen,” Thor moans, kissing the boy’s jaw because it’s all he can reach. “I got you, I promise.”

“F-Fuck --”

Loki’s breath is completely cut off when he cums, clenching around Thor’s cock so hard he sends him over the edge too and only then he finally moans, a deep, guttural sound that is as gorgeous as it’s lustful. Thor keeps holding the boy when his head drops onto his shoulder, slowly thrusting and spilling his seed into him. It almost feels like it will never end, but it’s everything he wants, everything he needs, and Loki moaning against his skin makes it just so much more perfect.

Thor doesn’t know how long they stayed like this, but when he hears Loki’s voice it sends a cold shiver down his spine, followed by a heartfelt laugh.

“Dammit, pops! Who’s gonna clean up this mess?”

Thor pulls Loki closer and kisses him again, slow and deep this time, savoring every second he tastes the boy’s sweetness on his tongue. He slides out of him without even noticing it, but Loki does because he immediately gives him a pout.

“How about my desk clerk cleans this mess up?” Thor suggests with a grin. “After all, he’s responsible for it.

“Doesn’t sound like a good deal to me,” Loki huffs, glaring at Thor.

“Well…” Thor’s eyes turn dark, fixating Loki and making him gulp. “Either you clean up this mess, or next time you’ll wrap your pretty lips around my cock and leave smears of your lipstick everywhere… your choice."

“The second!” Loki groans without even half a second of hesitation, crushing his lips against Thor’s again so hard he almost cut his own open on his teeth. Thor hummed pleasantly, wrapping his arms around the boy and praying the next time would come faster than the first. 


End file.
